Encontros e desencontros
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Abby e Luka formam agora uma família. No entanto alguém do passado pode vir a arruinar esta relação.
1. Chapter 1

_Abby dirige-se ao County debaixo de uma chuva fina. _

_Acaba de deixar Joe na escola, que não fica muito longe do hospital. **Incrível como este garoto se adapta**. Pensa. **Por ser filho único achei que fosse ter dificuldades em conviver com outras crianças... **_

_**Filho único... Luka ultimamente vem falando muito em outro bebê.** Joe já está com quatro anos ele falou. Cresci numa família grande. Abby relembra as palavras dele._

_Ela pensa no quanto a sua vida mudou nos últimos anos. Era esposa... Mãe... E ainda trabalhava como louca no hospital. Mas valia a pena._

_Abby entra no hospital ao mesmo tempo em que os para-médicos que trazem uma garotinha tomada por uma forte convulsão. – **Bem... Ao trabalho!**_

_Depois de um atendimento difícil Abby finalmente consegue ir se trocar._

_Encontra Luka que entrou mais cedo. Eles programaram seus horários para que um dos dois possa estar sempre com Joe_.

**Luka **– Oi... (_beija Abby_) Deixou o Joe na escola?

**Abby** – Deixei. Estou pensando como faremos na semana que vem. Ele não terá aulas.

**Luka** – Podemos trazê-lo. A creche está funcionando e ele gosta de vir pra cá.

**Abby** – Não sei se o Frank vai gostar. Você lembra o que ele aprontou da última vez.

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – O garoto só queria mostrar que já sabe escrever o nome.

**Abby** – Em todos os prontuários! (_Abby tenta ficar séria, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir_) Não sei até agora como ele conseguiu sair da creche sem que ninguém visse.

**Luka** – Ele é esperto.

**Abby** – (_sorri)._ Até demais, às vezes.

_Abby tira a jaqueta, veste o jaleco. Pega o estetoscópio_ – Já está indo?

**Luka** – Ainda não. Vou substituir o Pratt. Mas saio a tempo de pegar o Joe. (_abraça Abby_) assim posso ficar um pouquinho mais com você.

_Halley entra na sala_ – Acidente com moto chegando em cinco minutos

**Luka** _(suspira)_ – Doce esperança...

_O PS está muito agitado. Além do acidente com a moto. Chegam várias vítimas de uma intoxicação alimentar. Médicos, residentes e enfermeiros desdobram-se para atender a todos._

_Alguns desmaios, vômitos e diarréias depois, o PS está mais calmo. Abby está na triagem, atolada em prontuários, tentando deixar tudo em ordem antes de sair. Neela chega._

**Neela** – Ei, você já devia ter ido pra casa!

**Abby** – Se eu sair antes de deixar estes prontuários prontos a Weaver me mata. Além disso, o Luka foi pegar o Joe e volta pra me buscar.

**Neela** (_sorrindo_) – Quem diria que você ia virar uma respeitável mãe de família...

**Abby** – Pois é. Às vezes nem eu acredito.

_Abby volta aos prontuários._

**Neela** – Você não acha estranho o Carter não ter aparecido por aqui até agora?

**Abby** (_sem entender_) – Como?

**Neela** – Vai dizer que você não ficou sabendo? O acidente que matou a mãe dele? Saiu em todos os jornais. Ninguém comentou com você?

**Abby** (_atônita_) – Não...

**Neela** – Você não viu nos noticiários?

**Abby** – Tente assistir televisão ao lado de um garotinho de quatro anos que deseja sua atenção em tempo integral.

**Neela** – Os funerais foram há dois dias. Acho que ele ainda deve estar se recuperando. Por isso não deu as caras.

_Abby olha pra Neela pensativa._

CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY

_A noite cai. Abby e Luka chegam em casa._

_Depois do nascimento de Joe eles mudaram-se para uma casa maior, um pouco afastada do centro. Segundo Luka o garoto precisaria de espaço para brincar._

_Abby abre a porta Luka leva Joe nos braços. O garoto dorme._

**Abby** – Vê se acorda este porquinho. Ele não pode dormir sem tomar banho e jantar. Como é possível que um simples jardim de infância deixe uma criança voltar pra casa neste estado?

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Hoje ele exagerou... Vou dar banho nele. Se você tiver muito cansada peça alguma coisa para comermos.

**Abby** – Não... Acho que temos lasanha congelada. Tudo bem pra você?

**Luka** – Por mim tudo bem.

_Depois do jantar Joe já de banho tomado teimou em assistir um pouco de TV e, como sempre, Luka fez a sua vontade. Meia hora depois o garoto estava dormindo no sofá._

**Abby** (_acariciando os cabelos de Joe_) – Eu falei que ele não ia agüentar.

**Luka** – Deixa o garoto. Ele só queria ficar mais um pouquinho com a gente.

**Abby** – É... Você sempre faz todas as vontades dele. Eu é que sou a chata... (_vai para a cozinha_)

_Abby está na cozinha recolhendo a louça do jantar um pouco chateada Luka vai atrás dela. Abraça-a por trás_

**Luka** – Não... (_beija seu pescoço_). Você é uma excelente mãe. Eu é que estrago o garoto às vezes (_beija a sua orelha_)

**Abby** (_vira-se sorrindo_) – Só às vezes?... (_beija-o_)

_Luka pega Abby pela cintura e senta-a na bancada sem parar de beijá-la_ – Ta bem... (_sussurra_) Sempre (_seus dedos ágeis procuram os botões da blusa dela_)

**Abby** (_geme baixinho e entrelaça as pernas na sua cintura, puxando-o mais pra perto_) – Você não está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo...

_Luka abre o ultimo botão. Seus lábios procuram os seios de Abby_ – E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo... _Deposita uma trilha de beijos que vai dos seios até a barriga de Abby_

**Abby** (_já sem fôlego, empurra Luka delicadamente_) – Luka... O Joe... Ele pode acordar.

**Luka** (_afastando-se_) – É verdade... Precisamos providenciar trancas para todos os cômodos...

**Abby** (_recompondo-se_) – Coloca ele na cama. Vou tomar um banho

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Gelado?

**Abby** – Não se você me acompanhar...

_Luka pega seu filho e sobe as escadas. O garoto se mexe, mas não acorda. Luka deita-o puxa __as cobertas e acende o abajur. Permanece alguns minutos acariciando seus cabelos. **Ele se parece comigo.** Pensa. Embora os olhos sejam da mãe. **E o gênio também** (sorri). Beija o garoto e sai_

_Luka entra no quarto. Segue a trilha de roupas espalhadas no chão. Abby cantarola no chuveiro. Luka despe-se e entra. Abby olha pra ele e dá um sorriso. **Espero que o Joe não acorde justo agora **Pensa ele._

_Ela coloca o sabonete liquido na esponja e começa a esfregar suavemente em seus ombros e pescoço. Quando vai passar para os seios Luka pega a esponja e começa ele mesmo a fazer o serviço percorrendo os seios de Abby suavemente com as mãos... Depois com a boca. A esponja nestas alturas já está no chão há muito tempo._

_Abby morde o lábio e geme baixinho. –_ Você trancou a porta?_Pergunta. _

_Luka murmura alguma coisa que ela entende como um sim. Então, Abby enlaça seu pescoço com uma das mãos e a outra escorrega por suas nádegas. Seus lábios se unem_

_**Luka** (sussurra beijando seus seios) – _Animadinha hein!

**Abby** (_puxando-o mais pra perto)_ – Você ainda não viu nada...

_Eles saem do chuveiro entrelaçados, sem se preocupar com a trilha de respingos que deixam no caminho. Jogam-se na cama._

_Sem parar de beijá-la Luka deita se sobre ela. Suas mãos massageiam os seios de Abby que geme_. – Não pare... _Diz ela_

Ainda nem comecei – _Luka responde com voz rouca. Sua língua realiza movimentos circulares em um dos mamilos enquanto suas mãos procuram a parte interna das coxas._

_Abby solta um gemido entrelaçando uma das mãos nos cabelos de Luka, com a outra percorre e aperta suas nádegas. Ela arqueia os quadris, aumentando ainda mais o contato._

Deste jeito não vou agüentar. Você me deixa louco – _Diz ele encaixando-se entre as pernas dela_

_Abby arqueia o corpo ainda mais e mordisca seu peito_ – você ainda não viu nada (_sorrindo ofegante_) – Se você me fizer esperar mais quem vai ficar louca sou eu (_diz enfática, mordendo o ombro de Luka)_

_Luka entra fundo dentro dela._

_Abby geme, cravando as unhas nas costa de Luka. Os dois se movem ao mesmo ritmo, numa união de corpos e almas e alcançam juntos o êxtase. **Esse homem me conhece tão bem que eu nem preciso avisar quando estou chegando lá**. Pensa Abby com um sorriso nos lábios. _**_Tanto tempo e ainda esta paixão._..**

_Luka olha pra ela e sorri satisfeito. Adormecem abraçados_


	2. Chapter 2

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter entra pela porta principal e dirige-se a recepção. **O tempo passa e certas coisas nunca mudam...** Dá uma olhada ao redor procurando alguém conhecido. Não encontra. A recepção está quase vazia._

_Carter olha atrás do balcão e vê um garotinho muito concentrado fazendo um desenho._

**Carter** – Oi. Você é o novo recepcionista?

_O garotinho olha pra ele_ – Ta maluco? Eu só tenho quatro anos! _Volta a desenhar_

_Carter esboça um sorriso_ – E onde está o Jerry? O Frank?

_O garotinho para de desenhar_ – O Frank... Saiu dizendo que ia chamar a segurança. Acho que foi atrás da minha mãe.

**Carter** – Sua mãe trabalha aqui?

_Antes que o garotinho possa responder, Carter ouve uma voz conhecida_ – JOE KOVAC!

_O garotinho encolhe-se na cadeira_

**Carter** (_espantado_) – Você é filho da Abby?

**Joe** – É... (_encolhe-se na cadeira_) Olha pra mim se ela ta vindo pra cá.

**Carter**_ (sufocando o riso)_ – Está

**Joe** – Ta com cara de brava?

**Carter** – Um pouquinho

**Joe **_(encolhendo-se ainda mais) _– To ferrado...

_Abby caminha a passos rápidos. **Esse menino ainda me mata! Conseguiu fugir da creche de novo! E ainda por cima dando papo pra estranhos.**_

_Abby vai para trás do balcão sem reparar no homem que conversava com Joe_ – Joe... Fugiu da creche de novo! Estávamos preocupados. Eu tive que deixar um atendimento pra procurar você. Daqui a pouco vão proibir a mim e a seu pai de trazer você pra cá.

**Joe** (_abaixando a cabeça_) – Desculpa mãe... É que lá é muito chato. Só tem bebês... Não faço mais.

**Abby** – Sei que você não faz... _Pega Joe no colo_. Vamos voltar pra lá.

**Joe** – Ah não... Deixa eu ficar. Eu fico com meu amigo.

**Abby** – Amigo? – _Só agora ela olha para o homem que está ao seu lado_

**Carter** – Oi Abby.

**Abby** – John...

_Frank entra_ – Finalmente achei você. Acho que não deu tempo do pequeno destruidor causar nenhum estrago!

_Para-médicos chegam empurrando uma maca_ – Colisão. Dois carros. Sete vitimas. Dois em estado grave.

_Abby olha para Joe e para a maca – _Frank...

**Frank** – Nem morto! Não tenho nem idade e nem saúde pra isso!

**Carter** – Se você quiser, eu fico com ele.

**Abby** – Tem certeza?...

_Entram novos para-médicos com a outra vítima_

**Abby** – Acho que não tenho muita escolha. Não deixe ele sair daí. (_Virando-se para Joe)_ – E você comporte-se! (_Volta-se para Carter)_ – Ele não pode comer chocolate há esta hora!

**Carter** – Eu não ia oferecer...

**Abby** (_caminhando em direção a vitima_) – Eu conheço meu filho... Pode ter certeza que você ia. Ah! (_grita_) Mantenha ele longe dos prontuários!

_Carter observa Abby se afastar com os para-médicos e volta-se para Joe_.

**Carter** – Então... (_senta-se ao lado do garoto_) Você é o filho da Abby e do Luka.

_Joe voltou a desenhar e responde sem levantar os olhos_ – Sou.

**Carter** – Onde está seu pai?

**Joe** – Deve estar com algum doente. Ou então me procurando por aí...

**Carter** – Você vem pra cá todo dia?

**Frank** – Ta louco! Eu já teria pedido demissão!

**Joe** – Não... Só de vez em quando. A professora viajou.

_Carter continua conversando com o garotinho que a esta altura já está em seu colo mostrando seus desenhos._

_Luka chega_

**Luka** – Joe... Já falamos pra você não incomodar os pacientes.

_Carter coloca o garoto no chão_ – Não posso dizer que eu seja um paciente...

**Luka** – Carter!

_Abraçam-se_

**Luka** – Já vi que você conheceu o meu garoto... Viu a mãe dele por aí?

**Joe** – Ela ta com um doente. Ele tava sangrando horrores.

_Luka e Carter sorriem._

**Luka** – Estava pensando que você ia embora sem ver a gente. _(Olha para Carter)_ – Sinto pela sua mãe.

**Carter** – Obrigado. Na verdade estou pensando em dar um tempo por aqui. Fazer uns plantões pra ver se ainda levo jeito. Vim falar com a Weaver.

_Luka pega Joe no colo_ – Estou indo tomar um café. Vamos?

**Joe** – Pai. Compra chocolate?

**Luka** – Você sabe o que sua mãe fala quando te dou chocolate há essa hora. Depois você não almoça.

**Joe** – Eu almoço sim. Por favor... É só a gente não contar pra ela.

_Luka olha pra Carter que sorri_.

**Luka** – Eu compro, mas é pra depois do almoço.

**Joe** (_desanimado_) – Ta bom...


	3. Chapter 3

NO HOSPITAL

_Passaram-se algumas semanas. Carter volta a trabalhar no County. **Por quanto tempo não** **sei**. Pensa ele. Preciso dar um jeito na minha vida..._

_Carter dirige-se a área das ambulâncias. Vê Abby sozinha com um cigarro na mão._

**Abby** – Acho que nunca mais vai parar de chover nesta cidade...

**Carter** – Já estava desacostumado. _Olha para o cigarro que Abby segura_. – Voltou a fumar?

_Abby apaga o cigarro._ – Não... Quando fico estressada acendo um. Mas não fumo. Olhar a fumaça me acalma.

_Carter sorri_.

_Abby continua_ – Hoje o dia está puxado. Vou dobrar o plantão.

**Carter** – Você não devia fazer isso. Tem um garotinho te esperando em casa.

**Abby** – Ele deve estar achando ótimo. Assim ele e o Luka podem fazer tudo o que eu não deixo quando estou em casa.

_Carter sorri_ – Ele é um garoto incrível

**Abby **_(sorrindo)_ – Terrível. Você quer dizer.

**Carter** – Isso também. Já me contaram o que ele apronta por aqui.

**Abby **– O pobre do Frank sofre quando temos que trazê-lo (_tenta ficar séria, mas não esconde o orgulho_) – E você? Deixou algum garotinho terrível na África?

_Carter fica sério_

_Abby olha pra ele_ – Como estão você e a Kem?

_Carter olha pra Abby e não fala nada._

_Abby pega no seu braço_ – Vamos tomar um café

_Encaminham-se para a lanchonete._

_Enquanto toma o café Carter fica em silêncio. Olhando Abby._

**Abby** – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Carter** – Estamos separados há seis meses...

**Abby** (_atônita_) – Como isso aconteceu? O que deu errado? (_vendo que está perguntando demais_) Desculpe... Mas vocês pareciam se amar tanto.

**Carter** – Não foi questão de ter dado errado... Mas simplesmente de não ter dado certo. (_Olha pra Abby_) – Nestes anos todos, metade do tempo nós ficamos separados. Ela em sua clínica e eu em Darfur. Chegou a um ponto em que eu não conseguia nem me lembrar como ela era.

_Abby olha pra Carter que continua._

**Carter** – Há um ano atrás conheci uma garota. Uma médica que se apresentou como voluntária. A atração foi fulminante. Tentei mas não consegui resistir... Não foi amor, mas fiquei com ela durante o tempo em que ficou na África. Eu deveria ter me arrependido. Me sentindo culpado... Sei lá. Mas não aconteceu... Depois disso comecei a questionar meus sentimentos pela Kem. Se eu a amasse realmente isso não teria acontecido.

_Abby ouve pensativa. **Foi isso que aconteceu quando estávamos juntos?**..._

_Carter toma um gole de café_ – Depois disso, fomos para Paris numa tentativa de recuperar a relação. Mas as coisas pioraram. A impressão que tive é que não conhecia a mulher com quem me casei. Foi estranho pra ela também. Decidimos então nos separar.

**Abby** – Sinto muito...

**Carter** – Não posso dizer que estou feliz. Sinto como se tivesse fracassado em algo muito importante.

_Ambos permanecem em silencio._

_Luka chega._

**Luka** – Estão todos a procura de vocês.

**Abby** – Nem vi a hora passar... Vamos?

_Ambos se levantam_

**Abby** (_para Luka_) – Você não vem?

**Luka** – Vou tomar um café. Daqui a pouco eu vou

_Abby retira-se com Carter e Luka fica olhando..._

_CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY_

_Luka está terminando de dar banho em Joe. Abby chega do trabalho._

**Abby** – Oi! (_beija os dois_)

**Luka** – Resolvi dar banho nele pra adiantar.

_Abby olha o banheiro ensopado_ – Tomar banho com ele você quer dizer (_sorri_)

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Foi apenas uma guerrinha de água. Eu vou secar o banheiro.

**Abby** – E eu vou preparar o jantar pra minhas duas crianças... Ei! (_fala pra Luka que resolve jogar água nela_)

**Luka** (_para Joe_) – Você não acha que sua mãe está muito sequinha?

**Joe** (_rindo muito_) – Acho sim!

**Abby** (_Um pouco molhada_) – Vocês não se atreveriam...

_Depois do jantar Abby e Luka estão assistindo televisão. Joe cochila no colo de Abby_

**Luka** – O que você e o Carter conversavam tanto na lanchonete?

**Abby** – Ah... Ele estava desabafando. As coisas andam meio difíceis pra ele

**Luka** – Problemas com a Kem?

**Abby **– É... Eles estão separados.

**Luka** (_cismado_) – E por que ele tinha que contar justo pra você?

**Abby** – Eu notei que ele estava calado e perguntei o que aconteceu

**Luka** – Desde quando você se preocupa tanto com ele?

**Abby** (_levantando_) – Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Vou levar o Joe pra cama antes que a gente brigue.

_Pega Joe no colo e sai. Luka fica olhando calado._

_Abby está dormindo. Luka, sem sono, olha pra ela pensativo. **Eles sempre foram amigos**. Pensa. **Ciúme bobo este meu**. Abby aconchega-se a ele enquanto dorme. Luka passa a mão nos cabelos dela e continua a sua divagação. **Mas ela já foi apaixonada por ele... E eles terminaram de um jeito estranho. Droga! Por que eles conversavam tanto?**_


	4. Chapter 4

NO HOSPITAL

_Alguns dias depois o PS está fervilhando. Houve um incêndio e muitos feridos foram levados ao County. Abby e Carter estão no depósito de remédios._

_Luka chega. Ouve sussurros e risadas. Encontra Carter e Abby pegando medicamentos._

**Luka** (_nervoso_) – Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

**Abby** – Não é obvio? Estamos pegando medicamentos.

**Luka** – E precisa tanta alegria pra pegar um simples medicamento? (_sai da sala, nervoso_)

_Abby olha pra Carter desconcertada._

**Carter** – Eu vou falar com ele.

**Abby **_(segura Carter pelo braço)_ – Não... Ele precisa parar com esse ciúme ridículo e sem fundamento.

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_O plantão transcorreu dentro da normalidade. Mas Abby está chateada e Luka muito nervoso. Em casa os dois mal se falam. Luka perdeu a paciência com Joe e gritou com ele. O garoto ficou assustado, pois isso raramente acontece._

_Ambos estão no quarto preparando-se para dormir._

**Abby** – Se você está chateado, sabe-se lá porque, não desconte no meu filho.

**Luka **(_irônico_) – Você tem certeza que não sabe por quê?

**Abby** – Você está sendo ridículo!

**Luka** (_gritando_) – Ridículo! Eu encontro a minha mulher com um sujeito cheia de sorrisos e eu estou sendo ridículo!

**Abby** – Sujeito? Você está falando do Carter! Meu amigo! Seu amigo!

**Luka** – Estou vendo o quanto vocês são amigos.

_Abby suspira, pega sua camisola e sai do quarto._

**Luka** – Aonde você vai?

**Abby** – Vou dormir com o Joe. Se lhe interessa saber não passei muito bem hoje de manhã. Preciso, no mínimo, de uma boa noite de sono.

_Luka fica olhando Abby retirar-se._

NO HOSPITAL

_Três dias se passaram. Luka e Abby conversam apenas o essencial. Carter sente-se mal de estar causando tanto transtorno. Está vestindo o jaleco. Abby chega_.

**Abby** – Oi...

**Carter** – Oi... Como estão as coisas? (_olha pra Abby. Nota que ela está um pouco pálida)._

**Abby** – Indo... _Senta-se_. Pra falar a verdade estou com vontade de matar o Luka!

**Carter** – Eu vou falar com ele. Ele não pode continuar te tratando assim.

**Abby** – Não. Isso é entre eu e ele

_Levanta-se bruscamente e torna-se a sentar. Sua visão falha. Ela está pálida..._

_Carter preocupado_ – O que houve? Você está branca como cera. _Pega Abby pela mão. Senta-se com ela._

**Abby** – Não sei... Deve ser uma queda de pressão. Não tenho dormido direito ultimamente. E acordo pior ainda.

**Carter** – Não seria melhor você ir pra casa? Eu falo com a Kerry...

**Abby** – Não... _Fecha os olhos e respira fundo_

**Carter** – Você está bem?

**Abby** – Já vai passar.

**Carter** – Abby. Você sabe que sou seu amigo. Você está me ajudando mais do que qualquer um. Me fale. Há quanto tempo você está grávida?

**Abby** _(espantada)_ – Como você descobriu? Nem eu tenho certeza...

**Carter** – Quando se passa tanto tempo clinicando em condições precárias, a gente aprende a detectar essas coisas...

_Abby olha pra Carter. Seus olhos estão marejados_ – Eu não sei... Pra falar a verdade nem sei se estou. Já estava desconfiada há algum tempo. Mas com toda essa confusão acabei me esquecendo.

**Carter** – O Luka já sabe?

**Abby** – Não... Faz dias que mal nos falamos (_uma lágrima cai de seus olhos_)

_Carter levanta-se irritado_. – Eu vou falar com esse cara! Ele não tem o direito de te tratar desse jeito.

**Abby** – Não. Se ele não confia em mim ninguém pode fazer nada.

_Carter abraça Abby_

**Abby** – Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem.

_Luka dirige-se a sala de descanso. Para quando vê que Abby e Carter estão lá. Estão abraçados. Não consegue ouvir o que conversam, mas percebe que Abby está chorando._

_Luka vai em direção à saída do PS._

**Morris** – Ei Kovac. Dá pra dar uma olhada neste paciente...

_Luka não dá atenção e sai do hospital._


	5. Chapter 5

NO BAR

_Luka está no terceiro copo. Vê uma garota olhando fixamente pra ele. **Em outros tempos não demoraria cinco minutos para abordá-la**. Pensa. **Mas agora... Não é a Abby...** _

_**Eu estou magoando a mulher que amo... E ela? O que está fazendo comigo?** A bebida e o ciúme não deixam que ele raciocine direito. **Os dois estão sempre juntos... O Carter está muito estranho desde que voltou. E se ele descobriu que sempre a amou? E se ELA descobriu?** Chama o garçom e pede mais uma dose._

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Luka chega em casa, já passa há muito das dez. Não sabe como conseguiu dirigir devido a seu estado. Do início da rua vê um carro parado. Abby está na porta com Joe em seus braços enrolado em um cobertor. Há uma pessoa com ela. Ele beija seu rosto. É Carter..._

_Luka entra visivelmente alcoolizado. Abby está pondo Joe na cama_.

**Abby** – Não acorde o menino.

_Luka olha pra ela e sai do quarto. Entra no banheiro. Molha o rosto. Olha-se no espelho. Molha o rosto novamente. Abby entra._

**Luka **(_ríspido_) – E agora? Qual é a desculpa para o seu grande amigo Carter?

_Abby olha para ele atônita_ – Desculpa? Que tal o meu marido ter sumido e deixado a mim e ao nosso filho feito idiotas esperando por horas! (_grita_) A idiota aqui te procurando feito louca, pra tentar conversar e resolver nossa situação. E você chega em casa neste estado!

_Luka pega Abby pelos braços e a obriga a sentar._ – Você quer conversar? Então fale! Vamos! O que você tem a dizer? Fale!

**Abby** – Estou grávida.

_Luka olha pra ela, a imagem está embaralhada não está raciocinando direito, nem sabe direito o que ouviu ou o que está falando. As palavras escapam de sua boca _– E posso saber de quem é? (_assusta-se com o que fala_)

_Ele sente uma bofetada estalar em sua face e o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando._

**Luka** (**_Ai meu Deus o que eu fiz_**... _batendo na porta_) – Abby... Desculpe-me... Abra esta porta... Falei sem pensar. (_as lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto) olha para porta e vê Joe assustado, observando a tudo._

**Joe** (_chorando_) – Onde está minha mãe...

_Abby ouve a voz do filho e abre a porta. Seu rosto está vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Ela pega Joe e sai do quarto sem olhar pra Luka._

**Luka** – Abby...

_Luka senta-se com as mãos entre a cabeça e chora._

_Amanhece. A casa está silenciosa. Luka não dormiu a noite. Sua cabeça dói. Ele tem certeza que Abby também não dormiu. Ela está sentada no sofá. Está pálida. Seus olhos estão fechados_.

**Luka** – Você está bem?

**Abby** (_irônica_) – O que você acha?

**Luka** – E o Joe...

**Abby **– Dormindo. Não vou mandá-lo pra escola. Ele dormiu mal. Teve pesadelos.

**Luka** – Sobre ontem à noite... Precisamos conversar...

**Abby** – Não Luka. Não precisamos.

**Luka** – Por favor. Eu estava bêbado. Perdoe-me. Eu falei sem pensar.

**Abby** (_levanta-se e olha pra ele_) – Perdoar? De que adianta? Agora você pede perdão, mas é só me ver conversando com o Carter de novo e você vai dar outra crise. Você já deu todas as provas que não confia em mim.

_Luka olha pra ela atônito_ – Eu estava bêbado... Confuso...

**Abby** – O Carter é meu amigo entendeu? Amigo! (_lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto_) Está passando por vários problemas. Estou tentando ajuda-lo. O que você pensa? Que eu fiquei esses anos todos aguardando ansiosa que ele voltasse da África para atirar-me em seus braços?

**Luka** – Mas você o amava...

**Abby** – Amava, você disse bem. Isso é passado. Alias, nem sei se realmente o amei... (_senta-se na cadeira, muito pálida_)

**Luka** – Você está bem? (_tenta passar a mão em seu rosto, mas ela o repele_)

**Abby** – Acho melhor você passar um tempo fora...

**Luka** – Você quer que eu saia? (_ele parece não acreditar no que ouve_)

**Abby** – Por favor. Vai ser melhor para todos...

**Luka** – Se você acha.

**Abby** – Vou para o quarto do Joe. Feche a porta quando sair.

_Abby entra no quarto de Joe com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Seu peito está apertado. Ela sente-se sufocar. Olha para o filho adormecido e não consegue conter uma lágrima._

_Luka entra no quarto do casal e olha ao redor. Está atônito. Totalmente perdido. Nunca imaginou que Abby pudesse ter esta reação. Luka pega algumas roupas e coloca em uma sacola. Chega à porta do quarto de Joe. Ouve Abby soluçar baixinho. Entra._

_Ela está na janela. O garoto dorme._

**Luka** – Eu queria me despedir dele.

**Abby** – Não o acorde (_sai sem encará-lo_)

**Luka** – Abby...

**Abby** – Por favor. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.


	6. Chapter 6

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter entra para o plantão. **Já faz alguns dias que eu não falo com a Abby.** Pensa. Vê Joe sentado na recepção. O garoto está quieto rabiscando um papel._

**Carter** – Oi Joe.

**Joe** (_sem prestar muita atenção_) – Oi

**Carter** (_sorrindo_) – Fugiu da creche de novo?

**Joe** – Não... Minha mãe me deixou ficar aqui. Eu agora estou bonzinho. Não desobedeço mais...

_Carter estranha a carinha triste do garoto. Senta-se e coloca Joe no colo_. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Fala pra mim...

**Joe** (_com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_) – Minha mãe falou que meu pai precisa resolver umas coisas e não pode voltar pra casa... Eu vi ela chorando. Então falei que vou ficar bonzinho. Assim ela não chora mais.

_Carter acaricia a cabeça de Joe, pensativo._

Abby está na enfermaria, sozinha. Carter entra.

**Abby** – Faz tempo que não te vejo. Tudo bem?

**Carter** – Tudo...

**Abby** – Tem certeza?

**Carter** – Sim. Você é que não está muito bem... (_Abby olha pra ele, Carter continua_) encontrei o Joe... Ele me contou.

**Abby** – Esse menino sempre fala demais.

**Carter** – Eu ia acabar percebendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. É tudo culpa minha... Você está me ajudando e eu estou atrapalhando a sua vida.

**Abby** – Não... Não é culpa sua... Não sei o que deu no Luka ultimamente... Ele nunca foi assim.

_Carter ouve em silencio.** Sujeito idiota**. Pensa.** Será que ele não percebe que a Abby só tem olhos pra ele? Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu a magoei. Mas não vou deixar que ele faça o mesmo.**_

_Olha pra Abby e fala_ – Ele saiu de casa?

**Abby** (baixando os olhos) – Eu... Pedi pra que ele saísse. Antes que acabássemos magoando um ao outro ainda mais.

**Carter** – É definitivo?

_Abby senta-se e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos_ – Não sei... Não sei de mais nada! Você conhece seu amigo. Sabe o gênio que ele tem.

_Apesar da situação Carter não pode deixar de sorrir e comentar_ – Só ele?

**Abby** – É... Admito que também não sou fácil. Mas este ciúme me tira do sério! É totalmente infundado! _Olha para Carter que desvia o olhar_ – Não é? (_Pergunta intrigada_.)

_Carter desvia o olhar. Abby fica desconcertada. **Será que Luka estava certo?**_

**Carter** – Não posso negar que encontrar você mexeu comigo. Eu fui um idiota, magoei você.

**Abby** (_interrompendo_) – Tenho que ir... (levanta-se)

**Carter** – Por favor, me escute. Você é uma mulher incrível. E eu a perdi... O que me consola, é que nunca teria dado certo mesmo. Agora eu vejo que você sempre amou o Luka. Mesmo sem saber... Ou sem admitir.

**Abby** – Você está passando por uma situação difícil. Está confuso...

**Carter** – Pode ser e... Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais me ajudar.

**Abby** – Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Eu e o Luka... É só uma crise, vamos superar.

_Três meses se passaram desde a noite em que Luka saiu de casa. Todos já sabem da gravidez e desconfiam que algo não vai bem. Abby remanejou seus horários para encontrar o menos possível com Luka. A despeito da gravidez ela está mais magra e bastante pálida._

_Luka procura estar sempre com Joe. Vai buscá-lo na escola leva-o para passear. O garoto sempre questiona porque o pai não dorme em casa. Abby não sabe o que responder._

_Abby está saindo e encontra com Luka na entrada do PS_

**Abby** – Oi...

**Luka** – Já está saindo? Vim mais cedo para tentarmos conversar. Não nos encontramos mais...

**Abby** – É melhor assim.

**Luka **_(colocando-se na frente de Abby_) – Me escute...

**Abby** – Tenho consulta. Não posso me atrasar.

**Luka** (_preocupado_) – Tudo bem com o bebê? (_olha pra barriga de Abby que já começa a aparecer_)

**Abby** – Consulta de rotina.

**Luka** – Será que eu posso ir com você? Por favor

**Abby** – Tudo bem. Afinal é seu filho. (_sussurrando_) Você sabe disso não é.

**Luka** – Claro. Desculpe-me... Eu sou um idiota.

**Abby** – Não vamos falar sobre isso.

_Ambos dirigem-se para o carro de Luka em silêncio._

CONSULTÓRIO DA OBSTETRA

**Coburn** – Vamos ver como está este bebê. Mas já vou adiantando que não gosto do que estou vendo. Você está abatida. Muito magra. Está se alimentando direito?

**Abby** – Bem...

**Coburn** – Não precisa nem responder. _Para Luka_ – E você faça o favor de cuidar direito da sua esposa. Aliás, estava sentindo sua falta nas consultas.

_Luka e Abby entreolham-se desconcertados. Coburn continua falando sem notar que há algo errado_ – Vou receitar umas vitaminas e o senhor Dr. Kovac. Assegure-se que esta paciente rebelde irá tomar direitinho.

_Luka continua sem saber o que falar. Coburn prepara o ultra-som._

**Luka** – Será que eu posso? (_olha pra Abby_)

**Coburn** (_adianta-se_) – Claro papai.

_Luka desliza o instrumento suavemente pelo ventre de Abby e acompanha emocionado o monitor._

**Coburn** – Pelo que estou vendo está tudo bem apesar do baixo peso da mãe. Vocês querem saber o sexo?

**Luka** – Ela não...

**Abby** (_interrompendo_) – Desta vez eu quero...

**Coburn** – Então vejam bem.

**Abby** – É uma...

**Luka** – Menina...

**Coburn** – É... Uma menininha.

_Luka olha pra Abby emocionado. Segura a sua mão. Seus olhos estão marejados_.

_Coburn prossegue sem perceber o clima pesado no ambiente. _– Bem, agora que já sabemos que está tudo bem com o bebê. Vamos falar da mãe. Você não ganhou quase nada de peso. Isso não é bom. Na gravidez do Joe eu me lembro que o Luka tinha que pegar no seu pé pra você não comer demais. O que está acontecendo?

**Abby** (_sem olhar para Luka)_ – Não tenho tido muita fome...

**Coburn** – Não é questão de ter ou não fome. Você precisa se alimentar. Se na próxima consulta você continuar com baixo peso eu interno você.

_Abby olha pra ela com os olhos marejados_.

**Coburn** – Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber?

**Abby** – Não... Está tudo bem.

_Abby e Luka percorrem o trajeto de volta para o hospital. Luka quebra o silencio_. – Ainda vai trabalhar?

**Abby** – Não. Vou pegar o Joe na escola.

**Luka** – Podemos ir juntos.

**Abby** – Melhor não. Depois você vai embora e ele fica perguntando. Não quero dar esperanças falsas para meu filho.

**Luka** – Se você quiser, eu não vou embora.

_Abby olha pra Luka_ – E você vai me prometer que não vai mais me acusar? Que vai parar com este ciúme sem razão?

_Luka olha pra Abby sem falar nada. O sofrimento em seus olhos é evidente._

_Abby sai do carro._

**Luka** – Abby...

_Ela para_

**Luka** – Quando você tiver consultas me avise. Quero ir com você.


	7. Chapter 7

_Luka passa a acompanhar Abby em todas as consultas. É praticamente o único contato que tem. Salvo nas poucas vezes que os plantões coincidem ou que ele vai ver o filho. Nenhum dos dois comenta a situação com os colegas de hospital, mas é notável que tem algo errado._

_Ambos estão na sala de espera do consultório para mais uma consulta. Abby acabou de entrar na 32a. semana de gestação._

**Luka** – Você está bem?

**Abby** – Sim. Um pouco cansada

_Luka toca no rosto de Abby. Ela tenta se esquivar_

Luka – Por favor, não fuja. Sinto sua falta...

_Quando ele tenta se aproximar, são chamados pela médica._

_Os exames são realizados. Coburn fala_ – Vocês viram que o bebê está praticamente encaixado. Acho que esta mocinha é meio apressada, é bem provável que adiante. A partir de agora quero vê-la toda semana. E procure ficar de repouso.

_Eles saem do consultório_

**Luka** – Você devia pedir uma licença

**Abby** – Estou bem. Ainda é muito cedo. Se houvesse algum problema Coburn teria me proibido de trabalhar

**Luka** – Tudo bem, mas prometa que qualquer coisa...

**Abby** – Eu prometo

_Passaram-se algumas semanas. Luka está atendendo um paciente._

**Chunny** – Kovac. Telefone

**Luka** – Anote o recado

**Chunny** - É da escola do Joe. Eles não conseguiram falar com a Abby...

_Luka dirige-se ao telefone preocupado_. – Alô! Sim... Sim... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não... Não... Tudo bem. Estou indo pra aí.

ESCOLA DO JOE

_Luka chega à escola. Está preocupado. O que será que aconteceu? Entra na sala da professora_.

**Luka** – Com licença. Ligaram pra mim no hospital

**Professora** – Sr. Kovac. Tentei ligar pra sua esposa, mas não consegui falar com ela.

**Luka** – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Joe? Onde está meu filho.

**Professora** – Por favor, acalme-se. Ele está bem. Pelo menos fisicamente

**Luka** (_sem entender_) – Como?

**Professora** – Veja bem. Você conhece o seu filho melhor do que eu. Sabe que ele é um garotinho super extrovertido.

_Luka sorri_ – Até demais.

**Professora** – Mas de umas semanas pra cá ele mudou da água pro vinho. Está arredio, quieto. Chora por qualquer coisa. Hoje, chegou a agredir um coleguinha. Quando fui chamar a sua atenção ele teve uma crise de choro. Foi um custo fazê-lo parar...

_Luka escuta calado. A professora continua._ – Ele está passando por algum problema?

**Luka** – Eu e a mãe dele estamos passando por uma crise. Sai de casa há alguns meses.

**Professora** – Estão se separando?

**Luka** (_assustado, não havia pensado nesta possibilidade_) – Não! Não sei... Sinceramente.

**Professora** – Sr. Kovac. Temos na escola vários filhos de pais separados e posso lhe assegurar que, por mais difícil que seja as crianças acabam superando. _Olha pra ele e continua_. Mas esta situação incerta não está fazendo bem para o Joe. Ele não sabe o que pensar. Veja estes desenhos.

_A professora mostra vários desenhos de Joe. Luka vê desenhos nitidamente infantis representando uma família. Todos estão rabiscados._

**Professora** – Ele está perdendo as referências. Está cada dia mais triste. Por favor, converse com sua esposa e resolva esta situação de uma forma ou de outra. Pelo bem do Joe.

**Luka** – Posso levá-lo agora?

**Professora** – Vou buscá-lo.

_**Estou fazendo as pessoas que mais amo sofrerem.** Pensa Luka_ –** M_as que diabos! Eu quero voltar pra casa. Abby não me ouve... Não posso tirar a sua razão. Eu a magoei. O que posso fazer para que ela me perdoe?_**

_A professora volta trazendo Joe pela mão. Seus olhinhos estão vermelhos na evidência que havia chorado. O garoto vai até o pai timidamente. Luka sente seu coração apertado. O garotinho está assustado._

**Joe** – Desculpa pai. Você vai brigar comigo?

**Luka** (_abraça Joe e beija sua cabecinha)_ – Não... Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Luka liga para o hospital. Avisa que não volta e pede para avisar a Abby que está com Joe. Desliga antes que Weaver possa falar qualquer coisa._

**Luka** – Você quer sanduíche? Batata frita?

**Joe **– Não... A mamãe não gosta que eu fique comendo essas coisas

_Luka nota que seu filho está muito triste _– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Hoje você come. E eu converso com ela ta bom?

**Joe** – Vocês vão brigar...

**Luka** – Não. Eu prometo.

_Luka e Joe estão na lanchonete. O garotinho brinca com o canudo de seu milk-shake, cabisbaixo._

**Luka** – Você não está comendo.

**Joe** – Não estou com fome.

_Luka olha para Joe. Não sabe o que fazer para animá-lo_ – E a sua irmãzinha? Você está contente?

**Joe **(_sacode os ombros_) – A mãe está com o maior barrigão. Bebês são chatos. Ainda mais meninas...

_Luka sorri. **Um pouco de ciúme é normal**. Pensa._

**Joe** (_cabisbaixo_) – Estava com saudades... Você ainda está com raiva da mamãe?

**Luka** – Não... Às vezes adultos brigam. Mas depois passa.

**Joe** – Está demorando a passar. Eu quero que você volte.

_Luka olha para Joe. Não sabe o que responder. **Meu garotinho está sofrendo**. Pensa_

_Já é noite quando Luka vai deixar Joe em casa. Abby está deitada no sofá. Luka olha para sua barriga_.

**Abby** (_para Luka_) – Vocês demoraram... (_para Joe_) E o beijo da mãe?

_Joe lança-se sobre ela e abraça apertado._

**Luka** – Cuidado com sua irmãzinha.

**Abby** – Não... Tudo bem. Ele tem cuidado.

**Abby** (_para Joe)_ – Você comeu?

**Joe** – Comi (_olha para Luka_)

**Luka** – Fomos à lanchonete. Eu falei que hoje podia.

**Abby** – Tudo bem... Vamos tomar banho e deitar?

**Joe** – Ah não... Deixa eu ficar com vocês dois.Só um pouquinho...

_Luka olha para Abby que acena com a cabeça concordando_.

_O garotinho senta no colo de Luka e aconchega-se em seus braços. Em 20 minutos está dormindo._

**Luka** – Achei que você fosse trabalhar até mais tarde.

**Abby** – Não estava muito bem. A Neela ficou para mim

**Luka **(_olha para a barriga, preocupado_) – Tudo bem com ela?

**Abby** (_sorri_) – Sim...Só estou um pouco cansada. Ela pula o dia inteiro. Mais que o Joe. E a noite também

**Luka **– Será que eu posso?

**Abby **(_sorrindo_) – Claro...

_Luka senta-se mais perto e acaricia a sua barriga. Sente a neném mexer_ – Nossa! Ela realmente pula muito. Como consegue dormir?

**Abby** – Às vezes não consigo...

_Luka chega mais perto_ – Sinto a sua falta. Mais do que você pode imaginar.

_Abby fecha os olhos. Seu coração está disparado _– É melhor você ir agora...

**Luka** –(_olha nos olhos dela)_ – Por favor. Eu preciso que você me perdoe...

_Chega mais perto dela. Abby não consegue evitar que seus lábios se toquem..._

**Abby **(_desvencilhando-se)_ – Estou cansada. Não vamos brigar (_seus olhos estão marejados_)

**Luka** (_triste_) – Tudo bem. Vou por o Joe na cama. Ele está pesado, você não deve ficar carregando ele.

_Abby vai para o quarto. Não quer que Luka a veja chorando. Ouve a porta bater. Sente seu coração despedaçado. **Ele parece estar triste e arrependido. Pensa. Mas por outro lado... Eu conheço meu marido. Ele ainda continua cismado. Assim que me encontrar conversando com o Carter novamente ele vai ter ciúmes. Se eu não o amasse tanto, eu o odiaria!**_

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouve um barulho no quarto. Acende a luz do abajur. Joe está parado na porta do quarto_.

**Joe** – Onde está meu pai?

_Abby apenas olha para ele_

**Joe** – Você mandou ele embora! (_grita_) Eu odeio você! _Sai correndo do quarto_.

_Abby respira fundo. As lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto. Não sabe o que fazer. O sofrimento de Joe dói mais nela que seu próprio._

_Vai até o quarto dele. A gravidez já limita bastante seus movimentos. Joe está sentado na cama abraçado em um bichinho de pelúcia. Seu rostinho está ensopado pelas lágrimas_.

**Abby **– Filho...

_Joe olha pra ela e atira-se em seus braços. Os soluços fazem seu corpinho tremer_ – Desculpa mãe... Eu não te odeio... Eu te amo...

_Abby abraça Joe apertado. As lagrimas escorrem em seu rosto_ – Vai ficar tudo bem...

**Joe** (_soluçando_) – Meu pai falou que não está com raiva de você... É comigo que ele está bravo? Fala pra ele voltar... Eu prometo que vou ser bonzinho. Não fujo mais da creche. Não desobedeço. Nem chocolate eu como mais se ele não quiser... (_chora ainda mais_)

_Abby abraça Joe apertado e acaricia a cabeça do filho.** Meu pequenininho... O que posso fazer para que você não sofra tanto?**_

_É madrugada. Abby está ainda no quarto de Joe, deitada com ele em sua cama. O garoto adormeceu literalmente agarrado a ela. De vez em quando ainda solta um soluço. Seu bebê também está agitado. **Ela está sentindo que as coisas não estão bem.** Pensa._


	8. Chapter 8

NO HOSPITAL

_Apesar da noite terrível Abby vai trabalhar. Joe está mais calmo. Abby convenceu-o a ir para a escola. **É melhor que ele mantenha a rotina.** Pensa._

_Ela está atendendo um paciente quando sente uma vertigem. Senta-se_

**Sam** – Abby... Você está bem? Ficou branca de repente.

**Abby** – Foi só uma vertigem. Não dormi direito.

**Sam** – Nem pense em se mexer. Vou chamar alguém. _Sai_

_Sam vai para os corredores e encontra Weaver._

**Sam** – Dá pra você dar uma olhada na Abby? Ela não parece nada bem.

_Kerry e sam dirigem-se para a enfermaria e encontram Abby desfalecida_.

**Kerry** – Ai meu Deus! Abby... (_para Sam)_ Me ajude aqui.

_Abby acorda lentamente_. – O bebê... Eu caí?

**Kerry** – Graças a Deus, não. Você estava sentada. _Segura a mão de Abby._ Você está gelada. Está pálida!

_Weaver examina Abby que fica calada. Kerry olha para Sam, que sai._

**Kerry **– Bem agora você vai me falar de qualquer jeito. Olhe só pra você. Ta na cara que algo não está bem e não é de hoje. É alguma coisa com o Luka? Ele anda num mau humor incrível.

**Abby **– Ele saiu de casa. Estamos separados há alguns meses.

Kerry olha pra Abby sem acreditar – Eu não sabia! 

_Abby continua_ – Ninguém sabe. Depois que o Carter voltou... Você sabe que ele está com problemas... Não sei o que deu no Luka! Eu não podia sequer conversar com o John que ele emburrava. Até que um dia não agüentei e brigamos feio. (_lágrimas surgem em seus olhos_) E eu... Pedi a ele que saísse de casa.

**Kerry **_(Atordoada)_ – E ele saiu? Esse cara está louco! Como ele deixa uma mulher grávida e um garotinho...

_Abby permanece calada._

**Kerry** – Vou pedir pra alguém te levar pra casa

_Abby tenta argumentar_.

**Kerry** – Não tem conversa! Qualquer um pode ver que você não tem a mínima condição de trabalhar. Por favor... Pelo bebê. Se você não ficar de repouso ela é que sofre as conseqüências.

**Abby** – O Joe...

**Kerry** – Você passa na escola e pega ele também. E eu... Eu vou atrás de um machado pra abrir a cabeça de um croata teimoso e colocar um pouco de juízo lá dentro...

_Kerry está em sua sala. Luka entra._

**Luka** – Acabei de chegar. Disseram que você queria falar comigo...

**Kerry** – O que você pensa que está fazendo com a Abby? Com seu filho? Com a sua vida?

**Luka** – Acho que minha vida fora do hospital não lhe diz respeito.

**Kerry** – Passou a ser da minha conta quando você começou a magoar as pessoas que gosto... Olhe pra você. Faz tempo que não vem fazendo um bom trabalho. Está para ser suspenso. Estou fazendo vistas grossas para não lhe aplicar nenhuma punição. É grosso com os colegas... Com os pacientes... E agora fico sabendo que a Abby está sozinha num momento tão importante pra vocês...

**Luka** – Ela vai ficar bem. Melhor sem mim...

**Kerry** (Levantando-se) – Se você acha que uma mulher grávida de oito meses, sozinha com um garotinho pode estar bem. Você é mais burro do que eu pensei!

_Luka olha para kerry e sai._

**Kerry** – Aonde você vai? Ainda não terminei

**Luka** – Mas eu já terminei. Se você quiser pode me suspender. Me demitir... Não me importo! _Grita. E sai_.

_Carter chega à triagem _– Ei Jerry. Você viu a Weaver?

**Jerry** – Ela estava com a Abby. Parece que ela passou mal...

_Carter mal ouve as ultimas palavras e sai correndo rumo ao escritório da Weaver e por questão de minutos não encontra com o Luka_

**Carter** – Fiquei sabendo que a Abby não está bem.

**Weaver** – É... Ela passou mal e foi pra casa.

**Carter** – Vou até lá, ela pode estar precisando de ajuda.

**Weaver** – Não. Isso só vai piorar a situação

**Carter** – Estou acabando com a vida dela. Não era minha intenção.

**Weaver** – Nenhum dos dois dá o braço a torcer. Abby preferiu passar a gravidez sozinha a perdoar o Luka ou falar com alguém... E ele é outro teimoso. Tentei conversar, mas não consegui. Ele saiu sem ouvir tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer. Claro que abandonou o plantão e foi sabe-se lá pra onde.

**Carter** (_saindo_) – Mas eu sei...

**Weaver** – Aonde você vai?

**Carter **– Resolver esta situação de uma vez por todas!


	9. Chapter 9

NO BAR

_Carter chega e encontra Luka no balcão olhando para um copo de bebida. **Eu sabia que encontraria com ele aqui**. Pensa Carter. Olha para o amigo e se assusta com seu estado deplorável. Barba por fazer, olheiras profundas. É evidente que está sofrendo_.

**Carter** – Precisamos conversar...

_Luka levanta os olhos e olha com raiva pra Carter. Carter pode perceber que ele bebeu muito._

**Luka** – Não temos nada pra conversar.

**Carter** – Sim! Nós temos!

_Luka olha pra ele e sai. Carter vai atrás_

_Luka caminha pela calçada embaixo da chuva fina. Em seu estado alterado consegue ouvir Carter chamando-o, mas continua caminhando. Sente a mão de alguém em seu ombro. Vira-se e é atirado ao chão por um soco._

_Luka olha pra Carter atônito._

**Carter** (_grita)_ – Você é um idiota! Está sofrendo e fazendo a mulher que ama sofrer! Até quando? Até que ela decida que não quer mais você?

_A reação de Luka deixa Carter perplexo. Ele senta-se no meio fio. Coloca as mãos entre a cabeça e chora como uma criança._

**Carter** – Você vem comigo (_Luka levanta a cabeça e olha pra ele)_ – Não está em condições de ficar aqui e muito menos de dirigir

NO APARTAMENTO DE CARTER

_Luka está totalmente alcoolizado. Não fala coisa com coisa. Carter o agarra pela camisa e joga debaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo – Fique aí ate melhorar. Vou preparar um café e depois conversamos_.

_Uma hora depois Luka sai do banheiro um pouco envergonhado. Carter olha pra ele. Ninguém fala nada por um bom tempo..._

_Luka quebra o silencio_ – Você está apaixonado por ela...

_Carter fica em silencio por um momento. Olha para Luka e fala_ – Talvez esteja... Não por ela... Mas pela vida que ela tem e eu não consegui ter. Vejo-a casada, com um filho e fico pensando em tudo que sonhei e não consegui realizar.

**Luka **– E ela...

**Carter** (_gritando)_ – Você é cego ou o que? Qualquer pessoa percebe que ela te ama! Há muito tempo! Acho que desde que estávamos juntos... Quando voltei da África você foi a primeira pessoa por quem ela perguntou!

**Luka** (_alterado_) – Mas vocês estão sempre juntos! Cheio de segredinhos! É claro que está acontecendo alguma coisa. Espera que alguém acredite que é só amizade?_(senta-se_)

_Carter senta-se em frente à Luka nenhum dos dois se encara durante um tempo. Carter levanta-se em silencio. _

_Olha pra Luka que espera uma resposta_

**Carter - **Eu... Eu voltei a me drogar. _Diz ele._

Luka fica atônito.

_Carter continua (cabisbaixo, meio envergonhado)_ – Começou quando me separei... Estava sozinho em Paris, me sentindo a última das criaturas... E depois, foi ficando cada vez pior... Quando minha mãe faleceu, eu estava no fundo do poço. _Olha pra Luka que ouve calado._ – Depois dos funerais (_continua Carter)_ – Vi que, se não tomasse uma atitude, não teria volta. Então procurei a Weaver e contei o que estava acontecendo. Falei que iria começar a terapia... Iria procurar o Narcóticos Anônimos e faria o impossível pra sair dessa... Implorei que ela me desse um emprego. É mais fácil quando se mantem a mente ocupada

**Luka **– E ela deu...

**Carter** – Com restrições... Eu não poderia me aproximar dos medicamentos...

**Luka **– E a Abby...

**Carter** – Sim... Ela ficou responsável por mim. Controlando os medicamentos que ministrava aos pacientes. Não queria que mais ninguém soubesse. Não podia confiar em outra pessoa. Ela me ajudou muito...

**Luka (**_levantando-se_ – Você não me contou...

**Carter** – É difícil admitir que fui fraco... Com ela foi mais fácil. Ela já teve problemas com a bebida, sabe como estas coisas funcionam. (_fica em silencio por um minuto_) Eu não queria que todos no hospital me olhassem como se eu fosse um viciado, um fracassado.

_Luka senta-se novamente. Está atônito. Sente se culpado por tantas desconfianças_ – Sou um idiota. _Diz ele_

**Carter** – Sim... Um idiota!

**Luka** – Ela nunca vai me perdoar...

**Carter** – E você vai aceitar isso assim? Sem lutar? Vai perder a oportunidade de ver seus filhos crescerem. Se você for, realmente não a merece (_Carter sorri_)

**Luka** (_sorri_) – É... Me empresta seu carro?

**Carter** – Claro! _Olha pra Luka que sai apressado_ – Luka!

_Luka olha pra ele_

**Carter** – Desculpe pelo soco...

**Luka** – Tudo bem. Eu mereci


	10. Chapter 10

CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY

_É madrugada. Chove forte. Abby está sozinha em casa. Joe foi passar a noite na casa de um coleguinha da escola. **Não sei se devia ter deixado **Pensa ela. **Mas ele anda tão triste que não tive coragem de dizer não.**_

_Ela está sem sono. Neela havia insistido pra passar a noite com ela, mas Abby não quis. **Não sou uma boa companhia...**_

_Ela caminha pela sala. Olha para a chuva torrencial que cai lá fora. Nunca se sentiu tão solitária. É a primeira noite que o Joe passa fora. **Meu filho está se tornando um rapazinho**. Pensa ela. **Luka também faz falta... Muita falta.**_

_Abby sente uma pontada aguda no abdômen. Se segura na parede e respira fundo_.

Á CAMINHO

_Luka dirige o carro de Carter tão rápido quanto a tempestade permite. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo consegue sorrir.** Será que ela vai me escutar... Me perdoar...**_

**_Sim... Ela vai me perdoar. Eu a amo. Temos uma família juntos. Não podemos jogar fora tudo que construímos._**

_**E se ela não quiser me ouvir..**. Luka fica preocupado. **Não, ela vai me ouvir. Nem que eu precise acampar na porta de casa por uma semana, um mês, um ano se for preciso. Só saio de lá quando ela resolver me perdoar ou disser que não me ama...**_

_A possibilidade assusta Luka. **Não...** Pensa. **Eu sei que ela me ama. Vejo isso nos olhos dela**. **Como eu fui idiota!**_

CASA DE ABBY E DO LUKA

_Abby sente um liquido escorrer entre suas pernas. **Meu Deus! Ainda é muito cedo... Faltam pelo menos três semanas...** Procura o telefone e tenta discar para a emergência. As linhas estão mudas. Ela começa a se arrepender de não ter deixado Neela passar a noite. Sente uma contração muito forte. Embora não queira admitir sabe que o bebê vai nascer_...

_Luka chega em casa debaixo da forte chuva. Percebe que a luz está acesa. **Será que a Abby está acordada?** Pensa. **Não quero que ela se assuste. Esta gravidez já foi muito tumultuada**._

_Ele resolve bater na porta e chamá-la. **Assim se estiver acordada não se assustará. E se estiver dormindo eu entro e espero ela acordar.** Não falta muito para amanhecer._

_Abby procura o celular. Lembra se que deixou no quarto, na parte superior da casa. É arriscado tentar subir, mas não há outra saída. As contrações estão cada vez mais fortes. Ela está assustada. **O fato de ser médica não ajuda em nada numa hora dessas**. Pensa. **E o pior e que não adianta gritar. Há essa hora e com essa chuva ninguém vai ouvir.**_

_Abby tenta subir as escadas lentamente. Quando chega ao terceiro degrau uma forte contração faz com que ela se sente._

_Uma lágrima escapa dos seus olhos. Ela teme pela vida do bebê. Um barulho... Abby percebe a porta se mexendo e alguém chamando seu nome_...

_Luka abre a porta de mansinho. Abby está sentada na escada. Ele pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas percebe que algo está errado._

_Corre para perto dela. Percebe que ela sente dor. Passa a mão pelos seus cabelos molhados de suor_ – O que aconteceu? _Pergunta._

_Ela tenta responder, mas uma contração a impede. O bebê? Luka indaga assustado. Abby balança a cabeça confirmando_

**Abby **– Tentei chamar ajuda. Os telefones estão mudos. A chuva...

**Luka** – Fique calma. Estou aqui com você. Em quanto tempo vêm as contrações.

**Abby** (_ofegante_) – Não sei... Cinco minutos acho. (_sente outra contração_) Não... Menos... Está rápido demais! A bolsa estourou há algum tempo.

**Luka** – Vou levá-la para o hospital

**Abby** – Não vai dar tempo... (_seu rosto contrai-se de dor_)

**Luka **_(meio perdido) _– Vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. É só um minuto

**Abby **– Não! Não me deixe

**Luka** – Não vou deixá-la (_beija seus lábios_) é só um minuto eu prometo... Eu te amo.

_Luka sai apressado e pega o kit de primeiros socorros. Pega também o celular e liga para a emergência. Quando retorna a sala Abby está tendo outra contração._

**Luka** – Chamei a emergência.

**Abby** – Não vão conseguir chegar a tempo. Estou com medo. Ainda não era hora...

**Luka** – Coburn já havia dito que ela poderia adiantar. Onde está o Joe?

**Abby** – Na casa de um coleguinha da escola... _Não consegue concluir a frase. As dores se tornam mais intensas. Ela sufoca um grito._

_Luka ajuda Abby a acomodar-se da melhor forma possível no tapete da sala._

**Luka** – Vou verificar a dilatação. Não faça força ainda

**Abby** – Falar é fácil. E pensar que eu já falei isso pra tantas mulheres... (_sorri_)

**Luka** – Está quase na hora. Nós vamos fazer isso juntos. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu te amo...

_Abby tenta falar, mas as contrações estão cada vez mais fortes. Vem a cada minuto_

**Luka **– Não tente falar. Concentre se no bebê. Não falta muito. Já estou vendo a cabecinha... Na próxima contração empurre!

_Abby sente seu corpo estremecer. Ofegante, crava as unhas na palma das mãos e faz força. O bebê começa a sair_

**Luka** (olhando pra ela) – Isso... Mais uma vez. Você está indo muito bem!

_Abby respira fundo. Mais uma contração desta vez mais forte ainda. Ela deixa escapar um grito. Uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos_

_Luka emudece. Abby percebe que há algo errado._

**Abby **_(ofegante)_ – O que foi?

**Luka** – Fique calma. O cordão está enrolado no pescoço. Não empurre. Eu vou tentar tirar.

_Luka começa a desenrolar o cordão com todo o cuidado. Sabe que não tem muito tempo. Qualquer movimento em falso pode sufocar a criança._

**Abby** – Por favor. Não deixe nada acontecer a ela... Eu te amo.

_Segundos eternos se passam. Luka consegue desenrolar o cordão_. – Pronto. _Diz ele_ – Empurre!

_Uma contração mais forte, Abby empurra com toda sua força. O bebê sai completamente._

_Silencio... O único som que Abby ouve é seu coração batendo_...

_Então o bebê começa a chorar. Um choro forte. Abby e Luka choram juntos_

**Luka **(_cortando o cordão)_ – Ela é linda!

**Abby** (_sorri e chora ao mesmo tempo_) – É perfeita!

_Luka entrega o bebê para Abby. Passa a mão em seus cabelos e beija seus lábios suavemente. A ambulância chega no momento em que a chuva para._


	11. Chapter 11

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby está no quarto. O neném acabou de mamar e dorme. Luka está com ela. Ele olha enternecido para o rostinho perfeito da filha_. 

**Luka** – Já pensou como vai chamá-la?

**Abby** – Melissa... Se você concordar...

**Luka** – É lindo.

_Luka olha nos olhos de Abby e segura sua mão. Ela esboça um sorriso_

**Luka** – Você foi corajosa...

**Abby** – Apesar de tudo nos saímos bem.

**Luka** – Conversei com o Carter. Ele me contou... Me senti um idiota

**Abby** – Você foi um idiota! (_olha pra ele_) E eu também fui...

**Luka** – Não...

**Abby** – Agi feito criança. Podia ter contado o que estava acontecendo...

**Luka** – Você não queria trair a confiança dele...

**Abby** – Mas você é meu marido! O homem que amo... Eu devia ter falado!

**Luka **– Eu não tinha o direito de ter agido daquela forma. Não sei o que deu em mim... Quando pensei que poderia perdê-la... Fiquei completamente atordoado, perdi completamente a noção. Sei que magoei você. O que posso fazer para que me perdoe?

**Abby** – _olhando a neném_ – Você já fez...

**Luka** – Eu te amo... Tanto que chega a doer...

**Abby **(_sorrindo) – _Eu sei...

_Luka olha pra Abby. Seu olhar transmite tudo o que deseja falar._

_Alguém bate a porta_

_Uma enfermeira entra trazendo Joe pela mão_.

_O garotinho entra. Olha para Luka e pra Abby. Chega perto do bercinho. Coloca-se na ponta dos pés para ver o bebê._

_Luka pega Joe no colo, inclina-o sobre o berço_ – Olhe, é sua irmãzinha.

_Joe olha a garotinha que dorme_ – É tão pequenininha...

_Luka coloca Joe sentado na cama ao lado de Abby_

**Abby **– E você vai ajudar a cuidar dela, não vai filhote?

_Joe balança a cabeça concordando. Luka acaricia os cabelos de Joe e beija Abby ternamente. _

**Joe** (_olhando para Luka e Abby_) – Vocês não estão mais brigando...

_Abby olha pra Joe e Luka... E sorri_

**Joe** (_pergunta timidamente_) – Meu pai vai voltar pra casa?

**Luka** – Vou... E desta vez pra sempre...

**Abby** – Pra sempre... (_Sorri_)

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Passaram-se alguns meses. Luka voltou pra casa e a felicidade de todos é completa. Ele não sabe o que fazer para agradar Abby. Mostra-se cada vez mais apaixonado._

_Joe sente um pouco de ciúmes da irmãzinha. Diz que ela só sabe chorar, mas Abby e Luka já o viram várias vezes debruçado sobre o bercinho passando a mão na cabecinha do bebê._

_Amanhece. Abby e Luka estão na cama. Ela esta deitada em seu peito. Ele acaricia seus cabelos. Ela tenta levantar-se_

**Luka** – Já? As crianças ainda demoram pra acordar. (_beija seu pescoço_)

**Abby** (_aconchega-se a ele ainda mais_) – Eu sei. Mas daqui a pouco a babá chega e eu quero fazer mais algumas perguntas pra ela.

**Luka** (Sorrindo) – De novo? Nem se ela estivesse fazendo teste para entrar no FBI a pobre sofreria tanto interrogatório. E depois... Ela é de confiança. Lembre-se que ela trabalhou pra Lizzie... (_sua mão escorrega para o seio de Abby_)

**Abby** (_estremecendo_) – Luka... Comporte-se... Daqui a pouco o bebê acorda... E o Joe...

**Luka** (_sussurra, puxando-a pra cima dele_) – A porta está trancada... Ainda falta muito pra eles acordarem... (_sua mão escorrega para a nádega dela_)

_O beijo é profundo, intenso. Suas mãos percorrem as partes mais intimas do corpo de Abby. Ela aconchega-se ainda mais intensificando o contato. Luka puxa a camisola de Abby por sobre a sua cabeça. Ela beija seu peito nu. Apenas as peças mais íntimas impedem o contato maior._

_Luka desliza sua mão para dentro da calcinha e com a outra se livra da cueca. Ela não consegue conter um gemido quando Luka brinca nas suas partes mais intimas. Ela está mais do que pronta._

_Sem parar de acariciá-la Luka muda de posição e coloca-se sobre ela. Abby arqueia os quadris e ele entra. Entra com vontade, com paixão._

_Abby solta um gemido rouco e enterra os dedos em seus cabelos. Movendo-se com vontade, na mesma sintonia que Luka. O quarto está em silencio. Ouvem-se apenas gemidos abafados e apaixonados..._

_Ofegante e satisfeita Abby olha profundamente nos olhos de Luka_ – Eu te amo

Eu sei... – _diz ele sorrindo_

_Palavras não são necessárias..._

_Havia paixão nos olhos dele... Havia desejo... E acima de tudo havia amor _

_Eles escutam um choro de criança lá fora._

**Abby** – Bem na hora!

**Luka** (_levantando-se_) – Deixa que eu busco ela

**Abby** – Vê se veste alguma coisa. O Joe deve estar acordando. Não estou preparada ainda pra dar certas explicações.

_Luka sai e volta com Melissa e Joe que pula nos braços da mãe. Luka entrega Melissa a Abby que oferece o seio menina que passa a sugar sofregamente._

_Luka olha e sorri_ – Esfomeada... Como a mãe

_Abby sorri_

**Joe** (_fazendo cara de pouco caso_) – Ela só sabe mamar e dormir... E chorar...

_Luka olha pra Abby e sorri_

**Luka** (_fazendo cócegas em Joe_) – Vai dizer que você não gosta dela nem um pouquinho...

**Joe **(_rindo muito_) – Para! Ta bem... Só um pouquinho.

_Abby olha para os dois homens da sua vida e para o bebê em seu seio. Não se lembra de ter sido algum dia mais feliz_


	12. Chapter 12

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby acabou de trocar de roupa. É seu primeiro dia após o nascimento da filha. Ela ajustou seu horário para que possa continuar amamentando e ficando com as crianças o maior tempo possível_

_Carter entra._

**Carter** – Oi... Não sabia que estava retornando

**Abby** – É... De volta a velha rotina

**Carter** – Você parece ótima...

**Abby** – Estou! Estou feliz...

**Carter** (_sorri_) – E eu fico feliz com isso.

**Abby** – Eu queria agradecer...

_Carter olha pra Abby_

**Abby** – Por você ter contado ao Luka. Eu sei o quanto foi difícil...

**Carter** – Eu tinha que contar. Mais difícil ainda foi ver vocês dois sofrendo.

**Abby** – Mesmo assim obrigado. (_abraça Carter_)

_Luka entra. Carter olha pra Luka _

_Luka cumprimenta Carter e beija Abby._

**Luka** (_pra Abby_) – Já falou pra ele?

**Abby** – Ainda não... Estava te esperando.

**Luka** – Eu e a Abby conversamos e decidimos... Bem... Gostaríamos que você batizasse nossa filha.

_Carter olha para os dois_

_Luka continua_ – Você sempre foi meu amigo... O melhor que alguém pode ter. Eu fui estúpido... Não confiei em você...

**Carter** – Vamos esquecer isso.

**Abby** – E então? Aceita?

**Carter** (_olha para os dois e sorri_) – Claro...

_Ambos olham para Carter e trocam um olhar apaixonado. O pesadelo acabou. Agora está tudo bem._

_Carter olha para os dois e retira-se com um sorriso no rosto. Sabe que fez a coisa certa. Sabe também que tem um longo caminho pela frente e que sempre poderá contar com seus melhores amigos..._

FIM


End file.
